Looney Tunes At The Movies
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: The Looney Tunes cause mischief in the movie theaters. (This fan-fiction includes cameos of Finn and Jake from Adventure Time, the bears from We Bare Bears, and the Powerpuff Girls).


Inside the movie theater, Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Tweety, and Sylvester were watching Gravity Falls: The Movie. They were sitting in the middle section of the seats. ``Who directed this movie again?'', Lola whispered to Bugs. ``Byron Howard and Rich Moore'', Bugs whispered back.

``Who?''

Bugs sighed and said, ``The guys who made Zootopia''.

``Oh, nice!''

The Looney Tunes continued to watch the movie.

In the movie, Dipper and Mabel were being chased by Gnomes. ``RUN, DIPPER AND MABEL, RUN!'', Daffy screamed. ``Shhh, be quiet, Daffy'', Tweety said. ``Shut it, Tweety! Unlike you, I'm a true fan of Gravity Falls. So, do you me favor and put a sock in it!'', Daffy said. Tweety frowned. Sylvester chuckled quietly.

Seating in the seats above the Looney Tunes were the Three Bare Bears. Grizz looked down at Daffy and asked, ``Hey, can you please be quiet?''. ``Yeah, we're trying to watch the movie'', Panda said. Daffy looked above and said, ``Hey, it's not my fault this movie is so darn awesome!''

Next in the movie, Dipper was fighting Gideon. ``Beat Gideon's butt, Dipper!'', Daffy yelled. Seating in the seats below the Looney Tunes were Finn and Jake. Jake looked up and said, ``Hey, quiet down''. ``MAKE ME!", Daffy yelled. Everyone in the movie theater were getting angry. ``Finn, may see your sock?'', Jake asked. Finn tooked his shoe off and took his sock off. ``Here you go'', Finn said, giving Jake his sock. Then, Jake grabbed the sock, stretched his hands and put Finn's sock in Daffy's mouth. Daffy had a face of disgust. Finn and Jake chuckled quietly and continued watching the movie.

``I'm glad that Bella Thorne is played as Wendy. Disney is perfect with casting actors for characters. If Disney decides to make a Kim Possible movie, Scarlett Johansson would be the perfect actress for Kim Possible'', Lola said. ``Lola, please stop talking and just watch the movie'', Bugs said.

``Okay, I'm just saying some good advice for if Disney decides to make a Kim Possible movie''.

``Just save it when the movie is over'', Bugs said.

Then, someone's phone began to ring. Everyone groaned in the movie theater. It was Tweety's phone. Tweety was embarrassed. ``Sorry, everybody'', Tweety said. Then, Tweety silenced his phone. ``This is one of the reasons I try to eat you'', Sylvester said. Daffy took the sock out of his mouth and said to Jake, ``That was revolting!'' ``Daffy, quiet down'', Bugs said.  
``Fine, but just so you know, that dog and I are now enemies!''

``Awww, Waddles is so cute! I wish I had a pig like Waddles. Wait, would Porky be okay with that idea? I think that would be offensive'', Lola said. Across from the Looney Tunes were the Powerpuff Girls. ``Can you please be quiet, miss?'', Bubbles asked.

``Oops, sorry, girls. You girls are really cute and adorable. I like your outfits. Where did you get them?''

``Can we talk about this after the movie?'', Blossom asked.

``Sure''.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Several minutes later in the movie, Bill Cipher was threatening to kill Dipper and Mabel. Everyone was so tense about what's going to happen next in movie, until... Daffy blurted out, ``SPOILER ALERT: Neither of them get killed! Bill dies in the end!''

Everyone groaned in the movie theater. ``Thanks for spoiling the movie, you jerk!'', Grizz said. Blossom and Bubbles were holding Buttercup back, as she was trying to attack Daffy. Bugs face palmed himself. Everyone starting to throw popcorn at the Looney Tunes, booing at them.

The Looney Tunes were soon kicked out of the movie theater. ``We're sorry, Bun Bun'', Lola said. ``Yeah, we didn't mean to be rude'', Tweety said. ``It's okay, fellas'', Bugs said. ``Hey, guys, want to go get some froyo?'', Sylvester asked. ``Great idea, Sylvester,'' Lola said. So, the Looney Tunes went to the Froyo shop. At the Froyo Shop, The Looney Tunes saw Finn, Jake, the Three Bare Bears, and the Powerpuff Girls. Daffy gulped. ``Hey, you're that annoying guy from the movie theater!'', Jake said. ``Ice Bear hates spoilers!'', Ice Bear said. ``Pray for mercy, dirtbag!'', Buttercup said.

Jake, Ice Bear, and Buttercup began to attack Daffy.``HELP!'', Daffy yelled for mercy. ``Should we help him?'', Lola asked. ``Well, he _did_ spoil the movie, so...no'', Bugs said, eating his froyo. ``Oh, come on, Bugs'', Tweety said. ``Yeah, show some mercy'', Sylvester said. Bugs sighed and call the ambulance for Daffy.

 **That's All Folks!**


End file.
